


Try Outs

by Oikawasanniceserve



Series: HQ! Tagalog Smut [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FirstShipKoSaHaikyuuAyTsukiKage, M/M, Nakakakilabot, SaChapter2PaAngSimulaNgBastos, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: At heto akooooo nagbabalik <3





	Try Outs

**Author's Note:**

> At heto akooooo nagbabalik <3

"Gusto kita" wika ng mas nakatatangkad na kaklase.

..

Nagtatatalon sa tabi ni Tsukishima si Yamaguchi.

"Gago ka, Tsukki! Inamin mo na hahaha!"

"Tumahimik ka, Yamaguchi."

"Hahaha. Ano ngang nakain mo?! Bat ka umamin?! Ano itsura niya? Nako! Ano isinagot niya?!"

"Pwede ba" ang itinugon ni Tsukishima habang inaayos ang kanyang salamin.

"So ano nga? Kayo na?! Siyet makakatikim ka na Tsukki!"

"Ano?! Yamaguchi. Umamin ako dahil gusto kong mas makilala pa yung tao, hindi dahil gusto ko siyang kantutin ano ba"

"Sige. Maniniwala ako. So kayo na nga?"

"Haaaaay"

..

At kinumbinsi ni Kageyama si Hinata na makikitambay muna siya sakanila

"ANO!? Nagtapat si Tsuki sayo?!"

"Tangina tumigil ka nga muna at patapusin mo ko"

Nakahiga sa kama si Hinata at napatayo ng naungkat ang tungkol sa mga napapansin nila sa club. Si Suga  ay ika-ika ng nagpractice kanina, si Daichi naman ay parang lalong gumagwapo. Si Tanaka ay malagkit tumingin kay Ennoshita. Si Noya naman ay lagi ng nakapulupot kay Asahi. Habang iniinom ni Kageyama ang kanyang softdrinks at nakaindian seat sa lapag, nabuga niya ito ng ganoon ang reaksyon ni Hinata.

 

"okay-so ano? kayo na nga?"

At nagsimula ng mamula anng buong pagkatao ni Kageyama.

"A-Ano.. sabi ko na di ko alam kung bakit niya sinabiyun pero sige. Sabi ko okay lang"

"Naman Kageyama! Bakit di mo nalang sinabi na ayaw mo o gusto mo siya?!"

"Hindi ako bakla, Hinata. Pumayag ako dahil ayokong masira ang kung anong meron sa kupunan natin. Alam mong malapit na ang nationals. Gusto kong manalo. Gusto natin manalo. At ayokong may alitan o kung ano man.."

"Haaaaay.. Sige. sabi mo eh. Pero wag kang magalala Kageyama, kung bakla ka man o hindi, tropa pa din tayo.

 

-Kinabukasan-

Nakatulog sa kanyang lamesa si Kageyama. Napansin ni Tsukishima na kanina pa tulog ang binata, ni hindi nga ata nakagawa ng assignment ito, parehas lang naman sila ng assignment dahil tamad ang guro nila sa Biology. Kaya naman kinuha ni Tsukishima ang bag ni Kageyama at hinanap ang takdang aralin, tama nga na hindi pa siya nakagawa at siya nalang ang gumawa. Ibinalik na niya muna ng maayos ang aklat bago niya gisingin ang nobyo sa pamamagitan ng pag patong ng malamig na lata ng coke sa ulo nito. Nagising bigla ni Kageyama at sumigaw; "Hoy! ano yan"

"Hahaha. Hay nako Kageyama. Wag ka kasing patulog-tulog"

"Ewan ko sayo" sumimangot na siya.

Hindi naman siya matiis ni Tsukishima kaya naman "Sayo na to. Mainit ngayon kaya inumin mo na yan"

"Hmp. Mas gusto ko ng gatas"

"Tch. Alam ko. Pero... (at ibinulong ni Tsukishima) alam kong boyfriend na kita pero masyado pang maaga para i-baby ka"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kageyama at bumalik na sa klase niya si Tsukishima. Maya-maya ay dumating na ang guro nila Kageyama. Nanlumo siya dahil ngayon lang niya naalala na may takdang aralin sila! Dali-daliniyang kinuha ang kanyang libro at nagulantang na may sagot na ito maliban doon ay napakaganda pa ng sulat. May maliit na sticky note din na nakadikit 

"Mag-aral ka namang mabuti. Wag mo iasa sakin lahat at baka maningil na ko sa susunod"

Napangiti si Kageyama at sinabi sa sarili na "Maaga pa para babyhin ako pero sige ka, baka masanay ako niyan"


End file.
